


Phosphenes

by protagonist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang menyapanya adalah cahaya keemasan, aroma desinfektan, dan sebuah pelukan yang hampir membuat napas dalam paru-paru terhempas keluar. ㅡ Kuroko, Kise, Aomine. KiKuro/AoKuro, if you squints. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phosphenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, hanya sebuah kepuasan belaka.

_._

_Dimana ini?_

.

Pemuda itu mendapati kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya. Hitam memenuhi pandangan, bahkan setelah dia menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, mendongak ke atas dan menunduk ke bawah. Tangannya diangkat hingga ke depan mata, sampai menempel di wajah tapi tak ada perubahan. Tak ada apapun yang dapat ia lihat kecuali warna hitam seperti tinta yang pekat.

Tak ada cahaya di tempat ini.

Tak ada penerangan sama sekali.

Kelopak mata dipejamkan, menyadari bahwa tak ada beda bila ia membukanya ataupun tidak. Kesadaran dibiarkan melayang-layang, sebagaimana apa yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya sedari mula. Dia seperti berada dalam lubang hitam yang menelan dunia—sebuah limbo.

_Apa dia buta?_

.

* * *

.

" _Tetsu—"_

Sembari terkesiap kaget, matanya terbuka dalam sekejap.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tetsu'. Bahkan dengan mengesampingkan fakta tersebut pun dia bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia hapal suara yang menggema dalam kegelapan. Tak mungkin sampai salah dalam mengenali.

_Aomine-_ kun _?_

Dikiranya gelap masih akan menutupi pandangan, dan dia terpaksa meraba-raba untuk mencari asal dari suara. Tapi dalam keterkejutannya, Kuroko menyadari ada secercah cahaya yang membuktikan bahwa dugaannya salah. Jauh di depan, sinar itu berada. Amat jauh, sehingga hanya terlihat bagai setitik noda putih di antara hitam. Ia mengedip, namun cahaya itu nyata, tak menghilang setelah kerjapan mata.

" _Tetsu—"_

Suara Aomine berasal dari sana.

Perlahan, kakinya digerakkan. Awalnya perlahan dan ragu-ragu, lalu lebih cepat setelah namanya sekali lagi berkumandang. Kemudian, Kuroko berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju satu-satunya sumber cahaya, untuk segera menghampiri seorang yang memanggilnya. Untuk dapat bertemu dengan Aomine.

Tapi perjalanannya seolah tak ada habis.

Cahaya itu berada jauh— _jauh_ , di depan sana.  _Terlalu jauh._

.

* * *

.

" _Kurokocchi!"_

.

Lajunya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Suara yang berbeda, panggilan yang berbeda, pemilik yang berbeda. Berasal dari balik punggung, tempat dimana gelap berusaha ia tinggalkan untuk mencapai cahaya. Lebih nyaring dan lebih nyata dari bisikan samar  _'Tetsu'_  yang kini tenggelam, tertelan oleh suara barusan.

_Kenapa?_

Ragu, dia menoleh.

" _Kurokocchi!"_

Pada saat itu, ada tarikan di perut yang kemudian menyebar hingga ke sekujur tubuh. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya-tanya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, menghianati kendali otak dan perintah yang ia serukan mati-matian, seolah ada tali yang menyeretnya menuju hitam. Ke asal suara kedua, menjauh dari cahaya yang berusaha ia hampiri. Menjauh dari tempat Aomine berada.

_._

_Aomine-_ kun _!_  Dia memanggil, ketakutan.  _Aomine-_ kun _!_

.

* * *

.

Apa yang menyapanya kali ini sewaktu kelopak matanya membuka perlahan-lahan adalah cahaya keemasan, aroma desinfektan, dan—sebuah pelukan yang hampir membuat napas dalam paru-paru terhempas keluar. Juga, seruan "Kurokocchi, syukurlah!" yang diiringi oleh isak tangis. Suara itu tak sanggup menyembunyikan getar yang memilukan, ada kesedihan dan lega yang tertangkap di baliknya.

_Mengapa?_

"Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas, Kise- _kun_ ," si pemuda merespon seraya menggerakkan tangan untuk mendorong tubuh Kise menjauh. Tapi pundaknya terlalu letih untuk digunakan, dan lengannya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Tangannya menolak untuk bekerjasama. Maka ia membiarkan posisi mereka selama beberapa saat, sampai Kise melepaskan diri dengan wajah berlinang airmata.

"M-maaf,  _ssu_!" Kise mengusap aliran sungai di pipi dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi aku senang, Kurokocchi akhirnya sadar. Sudah seminggu—"

Ada kata-kata lain yang diujarkan olehnya setelah itu, tapi Kuroko tak ambil pusing untuk mempedulikan. Biner sewarna biru langit bergulir, mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati. Tirai jendela terbuka, sinar mentari menyorot masuk dan menyinari dinding-dinding bercat putih. Ada vas berisi krisan kuning di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Sofa untuk pengunjung nampak kosong. Hanya ada Kuroko dan Kise di kamar ini.

_Hanya Kise._

"Mana Aomine- _kun_?"

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda bersurai pirang.

Kise, alih-alih menjawab, hanya memasang raut yang mengumandangkan duka. Senyum masih menempel di bibir itu, tapi kini tak ada senang yang terpancar. Hanya kesedihan yang begitu kentara. Sisa-sisa jejak air yang masih berada di sudut mata turut membantu memperkuat perih yang mengental. Kuroko bisa merasakan jantungnya mencelos ngeri, dan hatinya menjeritkan doa yang ia sadari tak mungkin terkabulkan.

Baru setelah beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama bagi Kuroko, Kise menggumamkan jawaban.

Tapi Kuroko tak perlu mendengar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Pemahaman telah menyeruak dalam pikiran.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin._

.

.

.

Oh, jadi  _begitu_  rupanya.

.

Bulir-bulir air menetes dari ujung mata, mengaliri pipi putih pucat, dan terjatuh ke selimut rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku, Kise- _kun_?"

Andai saja Kise tak memanggilnya, mungkin Kuroko telah tiba di tempat Aomine.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**End.**

**.**


End file.
